1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides compounds, pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds and methods of using such compounds to treat or prevent diseases or disorders associated with the activity of the Peroxisome Proliferator-Activated Receptor (PPAR) families, particularly the activity of PPARδ.
2. Background
Peroxisome Proliferator Activated Receptors (PPARs) are members of the nuclear hormone receptor super family, which are ligand-activated transcription factors regulating gene expression. Certain PPARs are associated with a number of disease states including dyslipidemia, hyperlipidemia, hypercholesteremia, atherosclerosis, atherogenesis, hypertriglyceridemia, heart failure, myocardial infarction, vascular diseases, cardiovascular diseases, hypertension, obesity, inflammation, arthritis, cancer, Alzheimer's disease, skin disorders, respiratory diseases, ophthalmic disorders, IBDs (irritable bowel disease), ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease. Accordingly, molecules that modulate the activity of PPARs, particularly PPARδ, are useful as therapeutic agents in the treatment of such diseases.